


Friendly Ghosts

by BlueMonkey, ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkey/pseuds/BlueMonkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill an anonymous Hobbit RPF kink meme prompt:</p><p>  <em>Inspired by this video: http://youtu.be/dVol6mLofEA in which Aidan definitively states he does NOT believe in ghosts.</em></p><p>  <em>So, what if, either on location somewhere or staying in an old hotel during promo, there actually is a ghost lurking around? </em></p><p>  <em>A bunch of people have seen it, including Dean and Richard, but Aidan flat-out refuses to believe it's there. Until one night when he DOES see it and then proceeds to run screaming into one or both of their beds.</em></p><p>  <em>You can make it legit scary which I am always a fan of, or more of a Scooby Doo hijinks kind of thing, doesn't matter. All I would want from a fill on this is Dean and/or Richard comforting Aidan with their cocks as he flips the fuck out because wow ghosts actually exist.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Aidan Turner written by BlueMonkey
> 
> Dean O'Gorman written by ThornyHedge
> 
> Richard Armitage was communal property ♥

\------- 

When the last of the theater lights went out, Aidan and Richard were the only ones still there. They looked around awkwardly from their seats. Surely the crew had to have checked whether there were still people in the audience. After waiting a few seconds for the lights to be switched on, Aidan took out his phone and switched it off power saving, before leaning back and putting his feet against the chairs in front of them. Since people weren't watching them, obviously they wouldn't mind if he did this either.

They'd come to the St. James Theatre for a guest performance from their cast mate and were left waiting for him while he changed. But this was slightly unexpected. "Uh," Aidan mused, "We should call him by now, right?"

"Dean'll be out soon, I'm sure." He looked around, eyes scanning the darkness. "You know, I read a plaque in the lobby about this theater being haunted."

Aidan chuckled at that. He couldn't help it; he felt the compelling need to place the tungsten glow from his phone under his chin and make a deep, haunted laugh. "Honestly," he put the phone back down before he made a bigger fool of himself, "you believe in those kinds of stories, Rich?"

"I believe a public place isn't purported to be haunted unless a substantial amount of people claim to have had encounters," Richard answered, diplomatically. "Do you mean to tell me that, even after playing on a television show where you snogged a ghost, you don't believe in them?"

"Of course not. You know, now that you mention it, it's funny," Aidan pointed at Richard in the dark, which went unnoticed, "at some point they said the set was haunted too. People really see what they want to see, don't they? Don't tell me you've ever 'seen one'?" The last words were delivered with a funny quirk. "Come on, Dean, what's taking you? My battery's running low."

As if on cue, all of the lights went on again.

Aidan sighed with relief. "Thank you!" he called out to whoever seemed to have overheard them.

"I'm surprised at you, Aidan," Richard templed his fingers under his chin. "You don't strike me as the type."

"What type?"

"The nay-saying type. A disbeliever, if you will," Richard smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "I could see it coming from _this_ fellow," he rose as Dean approached them, "but from you? It's surprising."

Dean gave them both a quick hug. "Glad you two could make it tonight." He sounded harried. "What's Aidan going on about now?"

"Ghosts," Richard deadpanned. "He claims to doubt their existence."

"This place _is_ haunted, you know," Dean said matter-of-factly. "The ghost of Yuri."

"Who's Yuri?" Aidan asked with a raised eyebrow, while Richard actually shivered and the response drew a laugh from him. "Oh my god, you believe in ghosts! So if I'd tell you I'd come back when I'm dead to haunt you, you'd actually—" He couldn't finish the sentence, laughing until it turned into an impish grin. "Sorry, sorry. But yeah. No such thing as ghosts. No offense, Dean."

"I'm not offended. It's rather a personal thing, like religion, I think. Or aliens. But," he held up a finger, "one encounter is enough to make you a believer. You know, there's a room off the lobby where they have all sort of memorabilia about Yuri and the other ghosts who have been encountered here. It's pretty cool. You guys wanna see it?"

"Absolutely," Richard responded. "Come then, Aidan."

"Really?" Aidan Turner didn't believe in aliens either, and he may have been raised a Catholic, that certainly didn't mean he believed in God either. So he was rather skeptical when he got up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So how come, if this place is so haunted, everyone still wants to work here?" He eyed Richard.

"You're thinking of jumping me when I don't suspect it, aren't you?" Richard asked.

"Damn right I am."

"Would you two stop playing around?" Dean hurried them along. "It's creepy in here after hours, don't you think? In answer to your question, people want to work here because it's beautiful and historic. Some folks actually fancy a ghostly encounter. Only one of the spirits seems to be malicious, and only towards actresses, so I believe we can consider ourselves safe—for the time being," he chuckled. 

"Here we go," he ushered the pair into a sizeable room near the concessions stand, reaching around for the light switch.

It flipped on well before his hand touched the switch. Aidan saw it but thought it was a joke between Dean and one of the light technicians or something. He stared at the junk with an unimpressed look on his face. Some of the art was quite well done, he had to admit, but it looked a bit too much like a shrine for dead relatives for his liking. "Right," he said. "Well, eat your heart out, you two. I'm gonna find me the restroom, and then I'd say we get out of here."

Richard was engrossed in an old press release from World War II about a missing ship and a boys' choir alleged to haunt the theater. Dean, who had spent time reading most of the material, sat down on a bench to wait for his cast mates to finish up.

"Hurry back, Aidan," he called after his friend. "It's creepy in those halls alone."

"Sure!" Aidan had no qualms about telling his cast mates his point of view. He thought it was all a bit ridiculous. "Take a picture for me if you see anyone suspicious." He was off before Richard could respond, humming a tune along the way. There was nothing creepy about the hall. The flickering light was a nice touch, truth be told. It added to the mood of the old, authentic theater. He loved authentic theaters.

He was on his way back when the lights gave out. Aidan fished for his phone—which unfortunately took the liberty of succumbing to a dead battery as soon as he switched the light on. It was him and the darkness, then. Carefully, he started walking in the direction of the memorabilia room.

A cold rush of wind gave him goosebumps; it was the subsequent shove that pushed him into the wall however—right before the lights back on and there was no one in sight, except a rope on the floor over which he would have definitely tripped—that chilled his blood in an instant.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" he rushed back into the memorabilia room.

"Aid?" Dean took in his flustered friend's pale face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sure he just had an encounter with Yuri the Friendly Ghost," Richard chuckled, "or he wants us to believe he has, if only to have one over on us."

But Aidan was pale as the dead. "Can we just get out of here?!" he hissed, because his friends were taking long enough. "Like, right now? Friendly my arse, Rich."

"Aidan?" the older man drew closer. "Do you mean to say you might have actually _seen_ Yuri flitting about out there?"

"Don't goad him, Richard," Dean sighed. "He's obviously pranking us."

Aidan stared between his friends. What did it take? Honestly? "Suit yourselves," he threw his hands up. "You enjoy saying your Hail Marys to dead people all you want. I'm leaving." He hoped the lights would cooperate this time as he rushed for the exit, and hated having to cross the hall alone once again. Aidan was terrified.

"I think he might have really seen something," Richard surmised, following Aidan's departure with his eyes. "Let's go, Dean."

"This is going to come back to bite us in the ass, Rich," Dean sighed. "Just mark my words," he chuckled, flicking off the light.

Aidan didn't talk to them when they got outside, or in the taxi on the way home. He stared at the place with an obvious amount of fear and made no further mention or mockery of ghosts that night. As soon as he got to his trailer, he meant to lock the door behind him tight and not sleep until he was sure it was safe.

"Night," came his small voice, before he was off.

"Well, that was strange," Dean stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stared at the door to Aidan's trailer. "D'you think we should check on him?"

"He seems to favor being alone right now," Richard observed. "But I'll keep an ear open."

"I'm glad you two could come tonight," Dean hugged Richard again, a little longer this time. "I hope Aidan doesn't regret it too much. Goodnight, then."

"It was good." Richard nodded, but didn't let Dean go as soon as the man leaned back. "I'm glad I came to see you. If you want to come in for a drink, to talk about it, you're more than welcome."

"Well, okay then," Dean said agreeably, secretly glad for the invitation and the opportunity to be alone with Richard. He followed Richard to his trailer and waited as the Brit unlocked the door and ushered him inside. "What, precisely, did you want to talk about?"

Richard put his coat on the hook at the inside of his door and moved for the water boiler. "Coffee or tea?" he asked over his shoulder. "And nothing in particular." He looked down at his hands, pretending to be busy. He wasn't, of course. "You were really good on stage tonight."

While he racked his brain for something else to talk about, something he could say to prove he wasn't just taking for the sake of it, a firm knock pulled him out of his thoughts.

Dean opened the trailer door, and there Aidan stood with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "This, uh, is going to sound really weird. But can I sleep here tonight?"

"Aid?" Dean cocked his head to the side inquisitively. "Something happened to you at the theater, didn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Aidan sat down on the bed, pulled his legs up, and stared with big eyes at the door. He wouldn't tear his gaze away from it.

Dean turned to Richard, a helpless look on his face. "Say something to him," he whispered. 

Richard stared back equally helplessly. "What do you want me to say?"

It was Aidan who helped them out of their predicament. He pulled his eyes away from the door after having just looked at it like his biggest nightmare was going to come walking through it at any time, and said, "Can someone hold me?"

Dean wasn't sure if it was Aidan's scared-Kili eyes or his voice that compelled him to move forward protectively, but he didn't hesitate. "Sure, Aid," he sat down next to him, wrapping both arms around Aidan's trembling shoulders. "Whatever you need."

The warmth and the security of the hug were just what Aidan needed. Gradually his heartbeat slowed to a normal pace and he breathed out. "That was _not_ a friendly ghost, Rich," he said as he looked up at Richard with big, still frightened eyes. "How's that even—imagine that—there's no locking a door from a ghost wanting to come in, is there?"

"If it makes you feel safer," Richard went to the door and turned the lock, "I'll do it." He carried a hot cup of tea to Aidan first. "I think you need to tell us what happened to you at the theater, Aidan. We're not going to laugh at you."

"No, of course not," Dean echoed.

Aidan opened his mouth to speak, but all he did was look between them like something was on the tip of his tongue. He closed his hands around the cup and protested as soon as Dean looked like he was moving away.

"You're going to think I'm daft," he said. "I swear. The lights went out, and something pushed me. And I mean, that could have been a person. I mean, I would have been that person doing that to you. But then the lights went back on and there's no way, no fucking way, for anyone to have left the hall so fast.”

Dean grew quiet, still not a hundred percent sure Aidan wasn't just working some elaborate practical joke on them.

"You know," Richard said, "when I was reading, one of the plaques mentioned that Yuri, the ghost of the Russian performer who haunts the place, is infamous for pushing people out of the way of dangerous situations. Were you about to fall or something?"

Aidan gaped. Then he hugged himself tighter and muttered, "Please stop talking. You're not making me feel any better. _Yes_."

"Yes?" Dean sought to lock eyes with Aidan. "As in, you might have been hurt?" he raised his hand to cup the back of Aidan's neck warmly.

When their eyes met, it was on an uncomfortably close range. "Well, there was a rope on the floor." Aidan's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and then shivered at the sudden comfort of a hand on skin. "I would have tripped over it if it hadn't pushed me. Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but I really don't want to be alone tonight. If I could borrow the couch, you'd be a life saver."

"Nonsense," Richard spoke up. "You and Dean can sleep here. I'll take the couch."

"Richard, this is your trailer," Dean protested. "I can go."

Aidan looked between them. Either way was fine by him—as long as he didn't have to return to his own trailer. In the short period of time in which he'd been there, he'd seen moving shadows in every corner. "How's that even possible?" he wondered mostly at himself. "Someone dies, and that's supposed to be it."

"I think for most people, it is," Richard told him. "Otherwise, the world would be full of ghosts, wouldn't it? When you think of everyone who's died since the beginning of time."

"Ghosts are generally people who died with unfulfilled business," Dean continued. "Stories say he was pushed by a fellow actor and died. Maybe that's why he hangs around saving other people from falling."

"It's still a fucking ghost!" Aidan leaned into Dean. "They're not _supposed_ to exist, friendly or not. Can we just...talk about something else or something?"

Dean suddenly chuckled. "You had a close encounter! Mister I-don't-believe-in-ghosts! It's like you were asking for it," he cupped Aidan's face. "Your challenge was accepted."

"Dean, c'mon," Richard scolded him. "He's obviously terrified."

Aidan groaned. "Can we _please_ talk about something else?" He looked so helpless when he turned his eyes on Dean. "This isn't helping."

"Okay, okay," Dean calmed himself. "I'm sorry, Aidan. I didn't mean to upset you. I truly thought you were trying to prank us." He pulled Aidan towards him and lay his forehead against his friend's. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

Aidan looked at him searchingly. He suddenly felt very aware of Richard being in the room with them too, which shouldn't be a problem, logically. The more people around him, the safer he would feel. "Apology accepted," he whispered. "Now can you please make me think of something else? Anything, Dean."

"Well," Dean swallowed audibly, stealing a quick glance at Richard. "If you insist." He leaned forward and closed the inches between their mouths, kissing Aidan for just a few seconds. "Something like that?"

Richard felt the climate change in the room and started awkwardly for the kitchen.

The distraction from his thoughts about ghosts was the only thing keeping Aidan from freaking out at the suddenness. Because he would have. He was certain he would have otherwise commented with a sentence riddled with curses—despite him having entertained the thought before—if not for the fact that it did the trick.

"Something like that." He looked down at Dean's lips unconsciously. "Uh. Is Richard fine with this?"

"I don't know," Dean smiled. "Let's ask him. Richard," he called to his retreating friend. "Are you okay with me and Aidan kissing on your bed?"

"I suppose I could be," Richard hesitated in the doorway, then crossed his arms over his chest. "If I were allowed to...watch."

"He's okay with this," Dean grinned, then pulled Aidan in for another kiss. 

Just like that, Aidan's thoughts were reeling. Too many surprises must have latched onto him that night, because somehow he didn't do a double take at Richard, docile Richard, telling them he wanted to watch as they kissed, but he certainly was glad for the agreement. It took him a moment to respond to Dean's kiss. As soon as he did, he was lost. Very much forbidden and very much something he'd never expected to happen, Aidan's hand came to rest on Dean's knee and he soon took charge.

"This is crazy," he whispered.

"Yes," Dean put his hand over Aidan's. "But isn't it fun?"

Aidan answered by trying the effects of his tongue running over Dean's lips. From frightened, he'd just gone to very, very aroused. His eyes sought out Richard's and he wondered, "Why do you want to watch?"

"Who in his right mind wouldn't?" was Richard's reply. 

Dean chuckled. "He's got a point. C'mon," he slipped Aidan's suit coat off over his shoulders, then began undoing his tie. "Now you can move more easily."

"More easily for what?" Aidan raised one eyebrow. He allowed the hands on his tie, looking at Dean all the while. It was easy to lean back and have Dean lean forward, but nonetheless Aidan's next question was directed at Richard.

"So, what is it you're hoping to see?"

Richard cleared his throat nervously. "I was rather enjoying the show. By all means, carry on."

"Rich," Dean pulled Aidan's tie free from his neck and tossed it to the Brit. "Tell him what you want to see."

They could both read his thoughts like a book. "I want you both lying down on the bed," Richard began. "Aidan, start undressing him."

Aidan glanced once at Richard. This was crazy, yet he wet his lips and started tugging the shirt from the confines of Dean's belted jeans. Not a thought was lost on the ghost in the hallway when his fingertips came into contact with hot skin and Aidan couldn't hold himself back from veering forward and kissing Dean hotly.

The air left Dean's lungs as Aidan propelled him into a supine position. Eagerly, his hands sought to pull Aidan's shirt free from his belt and shove the garment out of the way. He pushed off his own sneakers, groaning with pleasure into Aidan's wet, hot mouth. "No," he insisted when Aidan pulled away to undress. "More kissing."

"Okay." Aidan did his best to block Dean from undressing him further, because he asked for it. His hands moved to support himself on both sides of Dean's head, before one slipped lower and trailed his jaw line to his shoulder. Wherever the hand went, Aidan's eager lips followed. Whenever there was fabric in the way, he moved to get rid of it. Soon enough, he found himself fumbling with a belt.

Richard, meanwhile, had slipped covertly into an armchair in the corner. Elbows on his knees, he watched the proceedings with interest, a half smile on his face.

"Mmmm, Aidan," Dean sighed. "You have a very talented mouth." He writhed as Aidan slid his belt through the loops.

"Wait," interjected Richard. "Aidan? Use the belt to tie his hands... above his head. To the headboard, if you like."

"Richard, I'm not going to run away," Dean frowned.

"Who's in charge here?" Richard asked. "My house, my rules."

Aidan stared between them, equal parts hot and confused. Hot won out. He wasn't an expert at it, but he prided himself on how fast he'd secured Dean to the bed, offering him an apologetic shrug. "What exactly were you two planning when I walked in on you?" he wondered at Dean. 

"I wasn't planning anything," Dean bit his lip, wriggling his hips a bit, "but I did have hopes. This rather exceeds those. Well, except for—"

"Except for what?" Aidan ran his hand slowly down Dean's torso.

"Except that Richard's just _watching,_ " he responded, skin turning a lovely shade of pink.

Aidan stared. "Oh my god. You were actually—" He looked between them several times. His mind was pleasantly ghost-free for the time being, yet it had trouble processing this new bit of information. Part of him wondered why Dean would kiss him if he wanted Richard. Not that it mattered, because Dean _did_ kiss him, not Richard, and the latter seemed to enjoy it.

He sat back as if to offer Richard his prize. "Try him."

Richard's smile grew into a full-fledged effort and he rose graceful like a predator from his chair. "Well, if you insist." The Brit locked eyes with Dean, who literally trembled in his jeans. "Dean," he sat down next to him, "I will admit I asked you here tonight in hopes of _something_ happening." 

He ran one strong hand from Dean's waist to his neck, leaving it there. "This little turn of events is a very pleasant surprise," he leant down to kiss Dean chastely on the forehead. Dean's adoring eyes followed him when he sat back, silently begging for more, which Richard was happy to provide. With a mournful sigh, he bent to kiss Dean properly and passionately, hands mapping what warm flesh they could find.

Aidan felt like he was intruding all of a sudden. He reminded himself that Dean had kissed him, and therefore his concern was invalid. 

As soon as his eyes caught sight of how Richard treated Dean, it became impossible to look away. Aidan helped by continuing to further undo Dean's jeans, paving the road for Richard's hands. But he had to admit he got a little greedy when the fabric slid down Dean's ankles and off his legs, and he travelled one hand up to cup him.

Dean felt like he'd fallen into the deepest, darkest, most secret fantasy he'd ever had but would never give voice to. He only wished his hands were free so he too could touch. But he realized that he wouldn't know where to begin either way. He was relieved to leave the choices to the two astoundingly hot men he quite suddenly found himself in bed with.

Richard pulled away from Dean, with a soft caress to his face, then pulled Aidan in to meet his own mouth, with a hand wrapped around the back of the Irishman's neck. "I didn't want you to feel left out, Turner," Richard explained. "Would you like the top half or the bottom? I'm suddenly feeling very magnanimous."

And Dean was suddenly feeling like the luckiest man in the fucking world. He was also thoroughly glad he'd taken a shower at the theater.


	2. Richard's Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and then they had sex.

It was easy to say bottom, except Aidan was up for something adventurous. "Top," he said, and got up to get himself out of his clothes as fast as he could. He wasn't interested in giving either of them a show. He did remove everything minus the boxers and crept up on the bed in a way that gave Richard enough space for his share.

Dean was left to watch as Aidan kissed Richard again, sitting on his knees, and chuckled. "This is insane." Which, in all fairness, it was. And he'd be damned if he wasn't hard for it.

Richard personally wouldn't have cared what choice Aidan made when it came to Dean, although the idea of suddenly being in charge of Dean's nether regions gave him pause. It was almost as if Dean could read his thoughts.

"Rich, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Dean told him. 

"Hush, you," Richard muttered, distracted. "Don't make me gag you as well. I'm just trying to figure out where to start." 

When he reached for a drawer in his bedside table, Dean began realize he was totally at their mercy—and he loved it.

Aidan too found himself interested in what Richard was going to do. He was bearing witness to an entirely different side of him. Whatever Richard would come up with, he made sure he was going to watch.

But while Richard was still making up his mind, he busied himself placing tiny kisses along Dean's jaw; kisses that grew progressively more demanding, the lower he got. By the time he reached Dean's left nipple, Aidan took it in his mouth and sucked hard on it.

One hand blindly sought out Richard. When he found him, he pulled him into another kiss.

While his friends were making out ( _making out!_ ) Dean raised his head to try to catch a glimpse of what Richard was hiding in his drawer. He expected a sleep mask, a copy of _The Bell Jar,_ and maybe some lube. What he saw was eye-opening.  
"Like what you see?" Richard's voice pulled him back to the moment. Both he and Aidan were looking down at Dean slightly out of breath, and faintly smiling like they were two halves of the same kind.

"What's in there?" Aidan wanted to know.

"You'll see."

Richard didn't hand him the answer, and well, Aidan would find out anyway. He kissed Dean, tasting of mint and tobacco, and whispered in his ear, "Mind if I put that mouth of yours to other use?" 

"So, I get _your_ bottom?" Dean smiled at Aidan. "You are a tricky bas—"

Obviously Richard had picked the thing he'd had his eye on, because Dean's response was gorgeous and jerky.

"Oh my fucking god," Dean gasped. "What the hell is that?"

Richard's response was one of pride and anticipation. He liked to leave something to Dean's imagination—since he obviously had never used one before—and so instead of offering an answer, he switched on the ribbed sleeve around his friend's cock. The low thrumming hum of the device easily blended into a pleasant background noise.

"You have _got_ to let me have a go too, Rich," Aidan said as soon as he saw it. "I don't care if you have to clean it first or whatever. I can wait."

The device trapping Dean's cock was made of a clear purple rubber, and was—for lack of a better word—covered in nubby spikes. To top things off, it vibrated, assaulting Dean's already impossibly hard dick from all sides. "Wow," he smiled. "Oh, I like this...what do you call it?"

Richard had the decency to not look in Dean or Aidan's eyes when he said, "Cock sleeve," and twirled a fingertip around the base. "If you think this feels good already, imagine what it's going to do to us." He handed the remote over to Aidan, just because Aidan seemed so eager to learn more about it, and in his curiosity the man indeed immediately switched it up, eliciting a groan from Dean. His own cock twitched in response.

As soon as Aidan finally snapped out of his hypnotic bubble, brought on by the effects of this new toy, he hurriedly pushed his underwear down and straddled Dean's armpits. "Fuck," he panted. "Blow me."

And, just like that, Dean's mouth was suddenly very full of Aidan's very aroused cock. Dean looked up to try to meet Aidan's eyes, but they were screwed shut tight as he slowly and methodically fucked Dean's mouth. Dean admired Aidan's optimism that he could take it all without gagging. He only hoped he didn't disappoint. The buzzing between his legs, coupled with Richard's hot hands pushing his thighs apart made it a lot easier to forget to be nervous.

It was a bit surreal, even to Richard, whose addition of one of his toys had taken this the furthest. He loved to just look at the two of them; Dean writhing thanks to the onslaught on his senses and Aidan just taking what he wanted. The thing was, though, that he had to physically prepare himself if he wanted to get something out of this as well, and he unfortunately had nothing at the ready for that.

So his plans quickly changed. Leaving Dean alone with just the device for a moment, Richard straddled him just so that the buzzing brushed against his back and stimulated him further, and started placing kisses along the expanse of Aidan's back. Quite without notice, he edged a slick finger into the man.

Aidan suddenly surged forward into Dean's throat and his brown eyes opened wide. Dean could only guess at what Richard had done to him. Between the combined weight of his friends, his stretched ribcage and the dick down his throat, he was having a hard time breathing. He swallowed, maybe a little too harshly, around Aidan and huffed out through his nose to get him to move.

Aidan immediately scrambled back when he realized he'd put his friend in discomfort, and was met with a finger pushing deeper when he did so. Not wanting to hurt Dean accidentally, he momentarily pulled out as he rocked back against the finger. The sensation was still a bit much, and he clenched around Richard's finger, but god, he wanted it.

The result was his leaking cock pressing against Dean's lips and his upper body barely finding support from the headboard.

"You okay?" he managed to ask Dean hotly. "If there's anything you want..."

"I want my hands free," Dean told him. "Please, Aid. Want to touch you both."

Aidan looked at Richard to gauge his response. "I don't see why not," he said to the man behind him, and gasped when the finger dug deeper. "But I'm very cool with you leaving him like this just the same."

"Don't untie him yet, Aidan," Richard instructed, kissing a slow line from Aidan's ear to his shoulder. "He'll only get in the way." He twisted his hand and his finger swept over Aidan's prostate. Aidan groaned, rubbing his cock over Dean's lips again.

Dean huffed in annoyance. 

Aidan laughed and cupped his jaw. It unintentionally raised his chin to take him in with just a minor shove, but he didn't really mind that. "Open up," he coaxed. "You heard the man. I think he's got plans for you. I know I have."

"You are _so_ lucky I like you guys," Dean muttered, allowing Aidan to slip back into the warmth of his mouth. At the same time, Richard decided it was time to turn up the speed on the cock sleeve's vibrations. Dean cried out around Aidan's dick. 

It was at that point, with a trembling throat around him and one finger inside of him, that Aidan decided he wanted more. "In one minute," he told Richard, "I'm going to get on that thing. Get me ready." He squeezed around the finger and moved his cock rhythmically against the roof of Dean's mouth.

"Aren't we the eager one?" Richard breathed into Aidan's ear, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. "You seem to have recovered from your brush with death quite nicely," he grunted, adding a second finger beside the first.

Aidan stilled. It was mostly due to Dean and his blissful mouth that the impending turn-off that should have come with remembering the nasty encounter that Aidan had been desperate to forget, didn't set through. "Don't talk about that," he warned. He was fully willing to cut Dean loose and replace Richard's fingers with his own if he had to.

"Moody little bugger, isn't he?" Richard asked Dean, who could only roll his eyes in response. "Are you _sure_ you want to climb onto this thing?" he changed the subject. "It's going to be a little bigger than a normal erection, Aidan."

"Then get to work." Aidan panted. He could be a moody little bugger all he wanted, that didn't mean that the effect of the dual stimulation wasn't making him forget about the incident already. He tried not to hurt Dean in his eagerness as he moved in and out of his mouth at an increasing pace.

Richard was soon able to add a third finger, but was careful to avoid over-stimulating Aidan and choking poor Dean again. "I don't know, Aidan," he caressed Dean's testicles with one hand while scissoring Aidan open with the other. "This could be a challenge for you. But we can try whenever you're ready."

Aidan felt so hot by now that this sounded like a promise more than it was a warning. "Good," he said. "Good." It took him effort to unlatch himself from Dean, and more so to tell Richard to pull out, because he could have continued this all night. Distractedly he reached for the remote and turned the buzzing off. "Just until I get on." His eyes were half-lidded in pleasure.

When Richard moved within reach, Aidan instantly kissed him. "Give him some love," he referred to Dean. "He's been a good boy so far." Then he moved further down until Dean's cock nudged against him and paused just before sinking down around it.

The nubs. God. He needed to get one of these things for himself.

At the moment, Dean really preferred that Richard didn't block the view of Aidan's face as he worked himself on the cock sleeve. The pliable, but thick plastic masked the sensation of actually fucking. It wasn't as stimulating as regular penetration—especially since the vibrations had stopped. But Dean was patient, and Aidan, biting his lip in pleasure as he sank onto his bumpy purple toy-covered cock, was a sight to behold. 

Richard, too, seemed transfixed.

Aidan swallowed and winced. Richard hadn't lied; the girth was more than he was used to. Every half an inch that he took from the object, he could feel the material squeeze tighter around Dean, and it would have been great if he could have felt Dean skin to skin, but there were a number of things that made him not so picky.

As soon as he was fully seated, he looked up and licked his salty lips. How long had Dean and Richard been looking at him?

"You look hot, Aidan," Dean finally said, to break the silence. 

" _Beyond_ hot," Richard echoed. "Nuclear." He reached for the switch and turned the device back on.

Dean cried out and strained against the belt binding his hands.

At the same time, Aidan nearly fell forward. He wasn't ready to move yet. To have something this big inside of him, vibrating both around Dean and inside of Aidan, it was almost too much. Almost; because his erection strained and his fingers clawed into Dean's skin, but he managed.

From that point on, he had no priority but himself. With care, he tried to move around the object. The friction of the jagged surface was exquisite, but it didn't enable much more than a very, very slow pace.

When the object vibrated against his prostate, he nearly lost it.

"God, look at him," Richard lay down next to Dean, one strong hand again reaching down to gently fondle Dean's balls.

"Impossible to look away," Dean gasped, but found he actually _could_ look away when Richard leaned over hushed him with a deep kiss. 

The vise-like grip on his cock was just on the verge of pain. He was relieved the nubs were on the outside.

That's where Aidan got the full blow of them. When he finally properly moved, he felt like he was being stretched continuously. It was painful, but in a good way. It was the sound that had him transfixed. Sure enough, there were usually sounds when he was in this kind of situation—not that he was a lot, but figuratively speaking—and yet he could actually hear the texture of the nubs against his entrance as they moved in and out.

He couldn't take it anymore. Aidan took hold of himself, closed his eyes, and rocked back. 

The tension building inside him rose fast. That was without Richard upping the dial just one more notch. When he did, Aidan cried out and let his head fall back, riding Dean with wanton abandon.

Finally, Richard gave in and pushed Aidan's hand away from his cock, taking over the ministrations. One hand on Aidan's dick and the other on Dean's testicles, he had the best view in the house.

Dean eventually wound up screwing his eyes closed against the sensations assaulting him. "Thank you, Yuri," he murmured to himself, as he felt his orgasm swiftly approaching, "for pushing him in the right direction."

Aidan chuckled hotly. He couldn't care less about the ghost, not right now. His legs were tingling and his ass couldn't take much more abuse, but he rode Dean hard and fast, because whenever he stopped, the sensation would become too powerful for him to deal with.

"Faster," he urged Richard, and pulled him in for a searing kiss. But Richard didn't need to do much at all. Aidan soon tore his lips away from him, slammed down his hips hard, and came in a frenzy of weakening limbs and collapsing frame.

"H-Holy shit!" Dean breathed. Aidan clamping down on his dick was his undoing. He came, body jerking haltingly, no doubt making a right mess inside Richard's toy. "Wow...just...wow," he panted, as Aidan collapsed on top of him.

Richard licked his lips and quietly admired the mess he'd made.

Aidan took the remote control when he recovered the soundness of mind to do so, and switched the toy off at once. Then he crumbled on top of Dean. His lips couldn't help but absently worship any hot skin within reach, and he grinned.

"Well, damn, Richard. That was...definitely a first,” Aidan said. “I didn't think you'd have something like that lying around."

"It's just one of many, my toy-loving friend," Richard gave him a half smile. "Maybe some other time you can check out the rest of my collection."

"Rich?" Dean asked from beneath the heaving Irishman. "It's your turn. What do you want from us?"

Without asking for permission, Aidan reached forward and undid the restraints around Dean's hands. On his way back he took his time to steal a thorough kiss. Then he slowly pulled out and winced at the colossal thing that came out of him.

"You've got more where that came from?" he suggested.

Dean gratefully rubbed his freed wrists. "I only caught a glimpse," he offered, grunting as Aidan slid the purple sleeve off his softening dick with a squelching noise. 

"Anything we can use on him? He's been so generous with us."

Dean didn't make a suggestion. He'd always been rather a hands-on lover himself, who didn't embrace plastic contraptions. "If he has a favorite, he's certainly welcome to break it out. In the meantime," he ran one of his free hands along Richard's torso, "I vote for the old-fashioned method."

While Aidan didn't doubt that Richard had a favorite item, he agreed with Dean's option and waited until he was properly distracted to tug at Richard's pants. Aidan was persistent enough to get them off without much of Richard's help within the minute—why they were even still on was a mystery to him.

"So," he mused at Dean. "Feel free to interrupt me any time if you want a go." Then he pushed the band of Richard's boxers down and licked at the tip.

"I think my mouth will be taking a little break—and my dick," Dean admitted. "You two have a way of wearing a guy out."

But his recently released hands were eager to explore, unbuttoning Richard's blue dress shirt, lips caressing the flesh as it was revealed. He slipped a pillow beneath Richard's head.

Aidan didn't mind doing the work. Richard wasn't writhing just yet, but it was only a matter of time. Meanwhile, he offered them enough time to kiss and pay attention to each other. It was supposed to be just the two of them. They'd taken him in their midst so easily though that he was pleased to just show his gratitude like this.

Little nips and sucking teases stayed just that; Aidan never upped the pace. Richard's knees twitched, and it was obvious that he needed—and asked for—more.

"Is that what would have happened with you and me tonight—after we finished our coffee?" Dean wondered, cupping Richard's face with one hand. "Or would you have been too shy?"

"Not the sleeve," Richard kissed into his palm. "I would have kept that for another time. And it could have been that nothing would have happened. I don't know. I'm glad it did. What would you have done if I hadn't made a move?" Which, technically, Richard never had. That had been all on Dean. And Aidan. In a way he supposed he had to be grateful for his arrival.

"I think I would have probably jumped you," Dean admitted. "That was my plan from the second you asked me inside. Even before." He ran his nose along the underside of Richard's strong jaw, then licked into his mouth, kissing him until they were breathless.

"What do you want, Richard?" Dean wondered. "You told us what you wanted us to do earlier. What do you want us to do now?"

Richard reached over to the bedside table and picked up the lube, handing it to Aidan. "How do you feel about putting your fingers inside Dean? Get him ready for me?" he asked the younger man. 

Dean, who had already been clinging to Richard like a limpet, felt his hips jerk uncontrollably at the deeply-voiced request. "God, yes," he voiced his assent.

Aidan looked between the two of them and smiled. He was very, very glad he was invited. "Lie down," he told Dean, and took the lube. Normally, he'd only use small droplets, add more when necessary. He felt generous tonight though, and in the mood for a sticky mess.

Coating his palm generously, Aidan sat on his haunches between Dean's legs. Fingers wrapped around the man's cock and slicked him up even though he didn't need it—just because it felt good.

As soon as Dean seemed lost, Aidan nudged his thumb at the puckered entrance.

"Do it, Aid," Dean breathed. "God, please. Your beautiful hands." He carded one hand through Aidan's curls encouragingly. With the other hand, he reached readily for Richard. "I cannot wait to have you inside me." He told him, locking eyes.

Richard's mouth ran dry at the same time when Aidan eased a finger inside. The muscles were still fairly relaxed, though two would be pushing it. It was strange to prepare someone and not reap the benefits directly himself.

"Touch him, Rich," Aidan offered. "He's right there for you."

Richard did.

Dean longed for Richard's lips, and leaned into them. "You are...delicious," he gasped, as Aidan's questing fingers found his sweet spot. "Unnng, Aidannn," he whimpered. "Do that again, please." When he did, he undulated obscenely on the digit, plundering Richard's mouth with his tongue.

Aidan saw it as enough evidence that he was ready for the second finger. And, when he didn't stop moving with need, he attempted a third. "Fuck, Dean," he looked up at them when the third proved a bit of a strain, but Dean managed to take it. His eyes moved to Richard. Aidan smiled.

"Time to switch places, my friend."

"Yes, Aid," Dean insisted, "kiss me some more."

Richard, meanwhile, got to his knees and slipped between Dean's eagerly parted thighs. Dean outstretched a hand to him to remind him just how much his presence was desired there.

Aidan didn't kiss Dean immediately. He lay down next to him and looked as Richard put a condom on himself like it was the vilest thing he had to do. Twirling a finger around Dean's nipples, Aidan tried to get Richard distracted. It only worked shortly.

Richard lined himself up.

"I bet you want to watch this," Aidan whispered hotly into Dean's ear.

He didn't kiss him while Richard pushed himself in.

"Mm, yeah," Dean bit his lip, a thoroughly wrecked Richard Armitage lifting his thighs filling his field of vision. "I wanted to watch that. Who in their right mind wouldn't?" he echoed Richard's earlier words, then cried out as Richard's nailed his prostate.

"Aidan, my friend," he turned to the younger man. "You are a genius."

"What did I do?" Aidan kissed him breathless, as Richard set his pace—which was, as it turned out, a lot more demanding than one would think.

"This," Dean gasped out. "Orchestrating _this,_ " he told him. "Bloody brilliant."

Aidan laughed between kisses. "I didn't orchestrate anything. You were the one who kissed me." He pulled away to watch how Richard slid in and out of him. It was quite hot, he thought. Richard's abdominal muscles contracted and relaxed in sync with his thrusts, and the look on his face—that desperate need—suited him well.

"I kissed you, yes," Dean conceded, arching into Richard's thrusts. "But you were the one who came running to us with that story about the ghost in the theater. We naturally felt moved to comfort you. You. Genius." Dean cupped his face.

Aidan could rectify Dean's assumption and this being intentional. Or he could listen to the sound of skin slapping against skin and lick along the shell of Dean's earlobe. The choice wasn't a hard one to make.

"Deeper, Rich," he breathed loud enough for Richard to hear. "Drive him insane. That's what you want."

While it wasn't Aidan's place to make that demand, Richard laughed throatily and complied. His limbs were shaking and his hips pistoned on their own accord.

Dean, meanwhile, had given up on coherent speech. He reached for one of Aidan's hands and slid it down his torso, placing it over his erection. Selfishly, he reached above him and wrapped both hands around the bars in the headboard, bracing himself against Richard's bombardment. It only took a few steamy moments of Aidan's hand on his cock and teeth on his nipple, coupled with Richard's incredible aim, before he was coming undone. 

Richard opened his eyes when he felt it. He leaned down, moved past Aidan and kissed Dean for as long as it would take him to calm down. He hadn't taken into account that the extra pressure would be too much for him as well. "Oh, Christ," he panted. "You're so _tight_."

Pushing himself up, Richard's movement became jerky. "Kiss him," he ordered Aidan, who complied willingly. As soon as he did, Richard took everything. He thrust hard and fast, knowing that he only had seconds left to spend.

As soon as he crashed with a deep groan, Richard pushed Aidan away from Dean to kiss him again.

"Unngh," Dean breathed into his mouth. "You two. That was so amazing." He was boneless beneath Richard, rubbing his hands along his sweat-slick back. "I—how the hell did this happen?"

Aidan only laughed equally breathlessly, because he sure wasn't going to remind them. "I'd still like to sleep here tonight, if that's okay," he said. He wasn't joking about that. "You two really know how to distract someone. I mean... _not_ what I was expecting, guys."

"Something tells me our story wouldn't be appropriate reading for the St. James Theatre ghost shrine," Richard deadpanned, rolling to lie on Dean's left side.

"Nope," Aidan said toothily. "Where do you keep the tissues?"

He was off the bed and on his way before they knew it, scavenging the trailer bare naked, except what he was really doing was giving them some time together. Obviously they hadn't meant for his interference. It was the least thing he could do.

Dean chuckled nervously, left alone with Richard. "Well, that was...unexpected," he said finally, wrapping an arm around Richard's waist. 

"But good." Richard looked at Dean. Somehow, kissing him now had a much bigger implication than the many times he'd kissed him in the heat of the moment, and he was scared to go for it all of a sudden. But he did. "It might be best to warn me in advance, next time you mean to share someone. You kissing Aidan wasn't what I'd been hoping for. I'm glad it wasn't just you and him."

"To be honest, it wasn't my first choice either...but he just seemed so helpless and scared. Someone had to do something," Dean admitted.

"So you kissed him." Richard nodded. "Fair enough." He looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes, and popped the question burning on the tip of his tongue.

"Any chance we can do this again soon?"

"You and me?" Dean asked, too nervous to hope.

Richard thought about that.

"Primarily," he said carefully, eyeing the bathroom door with a smile playing on his lips, "yes."

"But we could never turn down a friend in need," Dean added. "Right?"

"Some," Richard shrugged. "But Aidan? Never."

"But if he comes to us with _another_ ghost story, I'm going to have to call shenanigans," Dean said, face serious.

"It's _true!_ " came from the bathroom.

"Get out here already, will you?" Dean called to him. When Aidan joined them, he rolled the younger man into position between the two of them. "Just let Yuri try to come after you here," he challenged.

Aidan's face fell and he pushed his head into the pillow with a groan.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The St. James Theatre and its haunted past are real.
> 
> The authors did some research about haunted sites in Wellington and decided to incorporate this one into the tale. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you were the original prompter and are willing to 'fess up, please let us know; we'll gift the story to you.


End file.
